1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices and their fixing structures and, particularly, to an electronic device and a structure for fixing a panel of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices are generally constructed with panels and components tied together via screws. Installing and disassembling the panels and components require external tools such as screwdrivers. Installing and removing the screws become inconvenient and time consuming. In addition, the removed screws tend to be lost easily.
A need exists in the industry to provide an electronic device having easy and reliable panel fixture.